Out of My Head, Into My Heart
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Someone's got it bad... and she doesn't know why.


*Disclaimer:: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They own themselves, and Vince McMahon owns the characters they portray on TV. *Rating: PG *Summary: Someone's got it bad... and she doesn't know why. *Note: I'm not too proud of this story, but it was a spur of the moment thing, and I figured I'd just get it done and over with. I think this title is the name of a song, but I'm not totally sure. If it does, the people who wrote the song get credit for the title, because I know I've heard it somewhere. Enjoy!!  
  
*~Out of My Head, Into my Heart~*  
  
We're complete opposites. As different as day and night. We have absolutely nothing in common. We aren't friends. He's a jackass. I don't want anything to do with him. Then, why can't I stop thinking about him?  
  
Him. He's been stuck in my thoughts for nearly four months now. He's been here a few years, but I just recently started thinking, or obsessing about him. I don't get why I'm doing it though; we *hate* each other. And no, saying hate isn't going overboard. The majority of the conversations we've had - which isn't much - were us arguing over stupid things. I swear, we act like five-year-olds.  
  
I start thinking about him at the weirdest times. When I'm eating my breakfast, taking a shower, getting ready for bed, at a club with the girls, going to the bathroom, in the ring, *all* the time. I don't know if I would call it love, maybe lust. I mean, he's a gorgeous man, and gorgeous is an understatement. But the problem is that he knows how gorgeous he is, and he loves to mention it all the time. I suppose if you're confident in your looks, you should be able to talk about it... but I consider myself a pretty good-looking woman and I don't go around bragging about my looks. There's something about him, it makes me want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. It has to be the cockiness. It's his biggest turn-on *and* his biggest flaw. Maybe if he would tone down the cockiness, but it will never happen.  
  
If I could just get him out of my mind, I would be okay. But... I can't. Everytime I turn around, it's him. I see his face when I'm doing things too. I think I'm going insane. I've seen him looking at me. Mostly looking at my boobs and ass, but occasionally at my face too. A few times when I've caught him looking at me, I look up to meet his eyes. They're an amazing shade of blue, it's entrancing. I've seen him flirt with a few of the other Divas... and I have to admit, it makes me jealous. It's not like he's mine though, so why do I care? Another question I can't answer, I guess.  
  
There are so many of them lately. Questions, that is. Why do I feel this way? Why is he *always* in my thoughts? Why, if I have feelings this strong, do I continue to argue with him incessantly? Why does he act like a jackass so much? Why does he have to look so amazing? The questions go on and on. I want answers, but I know I'm not going to get them. This is torture. Everytime I see him, my knees get weak and my heart starts to pound. Is that what love feels like? I wouldn't know... I've never been in love. There were occasional boyfriends, but they never meant much to me. I wanted to find the important someone, but he never came. Unless he's here now. He could be him. No, no way. Him? He's a jackass... he doesn't deserve me.  
  
Yeah, if I only believed that, then I would be set. I started talking to Lita about this, but she wasn't much help. I only told her that there was a guy that I couldn't stop thinking about. I said that he was just about all that I thought of, and I couldn't stop. She said that it might pass, and if it didn't, she said I should try to talk to him. If only it were that simple. The nicest things we ever said to each other was 'Hey' or 'Hi', and those conversations usually ended with yelling. Me calling him a jackass or him calling me a bitch. Some of his insults actually hurt me. Especially the ones about me being a slut, and sleeping with just about everyone in the company. I think his exact words were 'If every Diva in this company were like you, they'd all be on their backs trying to earn the Women's Championship'. I knew what he was saying. But, as much as everyone likes to think it's true, I never slept with anyone in this company to get to where I am. I'm very proud of my hard work, and the fact that it's paid off. I don't need to listen to a jackass like him. He's just jealous that he hasn't been as successful as me. He's only had the success he's had because of the people he's friends with. He may be talented, but without his friends, he'd just be some lowly jobber.  
  
God, even when I'm thinking all these horrible things about him, he's still in my thoughts. More than ever when I'm angry. I just want so badly to go find him, and yell at him, talk to him, kiss him, it doesn't really matter what I do; I just want to be next to him.  
  
But, it doesn't even matter what I want... what if he wants nothing to do with me? What if I were to tell him my feelings and he laughs them off? Maybe it's just some stupid crush... but, are crushes this complicating? Do you feel the way I feel when you have a *crush*? I really don't think so. I guess I have to tell him then, right?  
  
*~*~*  
  
I stood at the door to the weight room in the arena, dressed in a pair of light blue sweatpants and a white tank top. I noticed him immediately, wearing just a pair of black sweatpants. He was by himself, thankfully, and working out on the weight bench. After watching him for a few seconds, I walk over to where he is, picking up two ten-pound weights. I start doing bicep curls, trying to look nonchalant. I realize that I look like an idiot, but I don't really care. He looks up occasionally, watching me for a few seconds before he goes back to lifting weights.  
  
After a few more minutes, he stops and sits up on the bench. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't say anything. "You can do heavier weights than that," I hear him comment.  
  
I turn around and shrug slightly. "I can, but I don't feel like it right now."  
  
Smirking, he stands up and walks over to me. He picks up two twenty-pound weights and holds them out. "Go ahead, take them."  
  
"Why?" I question. "Why do you care? I don't want to lift them. My arms hurt."  
  
"Awww, poor baby," He says sarcastically. "I know you can lift more than that."  
  
I sigh and set down the weights I was holding, reaching out to take the ones he has. After his hands are free, he leans down and picks up two fifty- pound weights.  
  
I watch quietly as he starts doing his own bicep curls. So far, no arguments. Now, if I could only explain my feelings towards him. I'll probably scare him away. He doesn't even like me, all he likes to do is bug me, and stare at my body.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asks, causing me to look up at him. I hadn't noticed that I was staring at his shirtless chest.  
  
"Sorry, I was... thinking about something."  
  
"Thinking about how hot I look?" He asks, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
I roll my eyes, even though I know that he looks good. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Well, what were you really thinking about then?"  
  
I shrug at his question and go back to lifting the weights in my hands. I look in the mirror as I see the muscles in my arms. I'm proud of how I look, and how in shape I am. I should be confident about myself, inside and out. But, I'm not.  
  
"Come on, what were you thinking about?" He questions again, jumping up and down like a kid.  
  
"None of your business!" I yell, making him jump. I guess he hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction. I hadn't even expected it.  
  
"Well, sorry," He replies, looking hurt. Him, hurt? Please, it has to be an act. "You just seemed like something was bugging you, so I thought I could help. Forget I said anything."  
  
Sighing, I put my weights back down. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd care."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when have you ever been nice to me?"  
  
"Same goes for you," He points out, to which I can't argue... I know he's right. "Look, you just looked like something was bugging you, and I didn't want you to be upset. I just wanted to help. I won't bug you anymore."  
  
"No!" I yell before I can think. "I'm sorry. Something *has* been bugging me, but it's stupid."  
  
"Tell me," He says, sitting down on the bench, patting the seat next to him.  
  
Sighing, I sit down. "It's just someone... I think I have feelings for them, but it's confusing."  
  
"Well, explain it to me and I'll try to help."  
  
"Okay... the someone, my feelings for him are confusing. We don't get along well, yet I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know why he's always in my thoughts, but I can't get him out. I want to work everything out, but I don't know how. The scariest part is, I think I'm in love with him."  
  
"Talk to him," He starts. "Guys aren't the smartest things in the world, they don't always know how you feel. Maybe he acts the way he does because he doesn't know how else to show you how he feels. It might sound stupid, but a lot of guys are like that. Just tell him how you feel. If he doesn't reciprocate, there's plenty of guys who will. You're a great person, and there will be someone for you. So, my best advice is to tell him how you feel."  
  
"Randy, I think I just did."  
  
Randy Orton gives me a shocked look, but he doesn't say anything. As I look into his blue eyes, I can't tell what he's thinking. It kind of scares me. Our first civil conversation since we've met and I scare him away. "I... I'm sorry, I'll go."  
  
Before I can walk away, he grabs onto my arm and pulls me back to him, making me fall into his lap. He presses his lips to mine in a short and soft kiss. As he pulls back, he gives me another one of his cocky smiles. "Just because I was surprised, doesn't mean it was a bad surprise."  
  
"So, do you feel the same?" I question, a nervous look on my face.  
  
He smiles. "Trish Stratus, I do feel the same."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wow... I think that sucked. I could've done *alot* better. But, let me know what you think anyways!! ~Nic~ 


End file.
